Kicked out
by darrenchris99
Summary: Blangst. Blaine's father abused Blaine for many years, mostly verbal abuse, because of this Blaine no longer talks and Blaine is blamed for everything that had gone wrong in his fathers life. Will Blaine be able to get away from the abuse of his father and into Kurt's arms or will he always be abused by his father?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters I have used.**

Blaine's mother left when he was six. Blaine did not know why his mother left, all he knew was that he was blamed for it. His father always said that he was the runt in the family. The person who would never succeed in anything. When Blaine then came out at the age of fourteenth this seemed to make Blaine's father think this even more.

_Its not like I can help it! _Blaine thought to himself, _its not like that I wanted to be gay or to be left by my mother_. The thing is even though Blaine didn't have control over these things, his father made sure that he was blamed. Blaine wasn't actually abused in some sense, but the ting is that over the years Blaine mind is slowly being more and more abused, being told that he will never live his dreams, never get married. All this made Blaine very self conscious and a low self esteem, at this stage all he could think of during the day and all of the night is voices inside his head saying _**You're worthless, you will never have a real family or your dream job. You are pure definition of worthless.**_

Blaine lived at the very top of the house, in the room that nobody wants, like him. The room was originally was to be for a servant room. It was many years ago. But now it was Blaine's room. In the house there was many nice bedrooms, Blaine knew this as he did live in one before his mother left and now he had to clean all of the rooms in order to be able to still live in the house. Its easy to clean though as literally nobody lives in the house. The people who lives in the house are Blaine and his father. Well you could say that Blaine's father still lived in the house but thing is that he is never there, when he is there all is does is sleep, eat and destroy Blaine's self esteem one bit at a time.

Cooper no longer lives in the house as he moved out as soon as he can at the age of eighteen in pursue of acting jobs. Cooper did see the Blaine was being emotionally abused but at the young age of eighteen he didn't care all that much over Blaine, at that stage all he cared about was when he would get out of Ohio and into the fabulous world of acting. Blaine really didn't mind at this stage, as at this stage Blaine thought he deserved every single little word. Every snicker and bad word that would come his way. Blaine was now stuck in his head, he wouldn't even speak a word to anyone any more. Not like he had anybody to talk to anyway. If he talked to his father, his father would take it as backtalk and would punish him by locking him in his tiny room with no food and barely any water. He would also get a hard slap across the face that would make a bruise appear that would stay there for weeks. So Blaine just didn't talk, what's the point of talking if you just get punished? Blaine has been silent now for many years as now he is seventeen. He just turned seventeen last month. On the day of his birthday he was greeted by his father coming into his room and saying "_Get up runt I want you to clean the whole house today and if you don't I will punish you, Okay!?" _Blaine nodded, apparently this wasn't enough for his father as soon as Blaine nodded Blaine's father got into Blaine's face and shouted "_YOU BETTER DO IT RUNT OR I SWEAR I WILL LOCK YOU IN YOUR ROOM FOR A MONTH!" _Blaine nodded harder now, visibly scared and was feeling threatened by his father. Blaine's father seemed to be happy with the result so he walked out of the room with a smirk on his face.

So for Blaine's entire birthday he cleaned the whole house, not pausing for a break once. On top of that he had to cook for his father as well and then clean up after that. All he was allowed to eat that day was a piece of bread and a glass of water to wash it down. That night Blaine went to bed with tears in his eyes and just sobbed the whole night, just wishing that he could have a new life.

Blaine was daydreaming when his father walked in. Blaine looked up quickly and just died inside. He didn't know that his father was going to be home so soon. Blaine stood up quickly from where he was sitting on a chair in the kitchen and wiped down his apron, looking worried. He did clean up the house but the thing is that Blaine's father always found something wrong with the house and he is always punished as soon as his father finds it, sometimes it was that there was a tiny piece of dirt on the floor and other times it was that a dish was put in the wrong cupboard. No matter how much he does its never enough for him, never is.

Blaine's father walked into the kitchen and glared at him. Blaine held his breath and just waited for his father to yell at him, to tell him once again that he didn't deserve to be his son, that its his fault that his mother left and that he just shouldn't be alive. What Blaine father actually did surprised him was that he walked up to him and shoved him down into the chair.

"_You better be sitting down for this" _Blaine's father growled before sitting down in another chair. Blaine now very scared, what is he going to say is he going be punished even more now? But this wasn't what he did at all. At first he just sat there, looking Blaine up and down. This put Blaine even more on edge so he just waited with his head hanging with his eyes placed firmly on his lap, refusing to look at his father

" _Well Runt I think you know that this day was going to come sooner or later but for now its sooner. You made this day come quicker because of the disappointments for forced me to go through" _He paused and this made Blaine look up.

"_Don't give me that look runt! You know eventually this would happen! You are to move out, you have 20 minutes to get your stuff and go!" _Blaine's eyes widened and he dropped to his knees and put his hands together like he was saying a prayer but what he was doing was silently begging that he wasn't going to do this, That he wasn't going to throw him out knowing that he has the bare minimal of schooling which he needed in order to get a job or a home. He had a small amount of money which he saved up over the years but it will barely keep him for a month, let alone his whole life. Blaine's father seemed to be furious over the fact that Blaine was on his knees begging. Blaine's father stood up and pushed Blaine over hard, which made him fall over and smack his head off the floor. Blaine was floating in and out of consciousness, His eyes were focusing and unfocusing and the last thing he can remember is his father shouting and something smashing and a pain in his head and his side. Then Blaine fainted.

**Hey guys Hope you like the first chapter! Thanks for all the views on my last story so I started a new one for you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine woke up slowly and groaned _**"Where am I?" **_Blaine thought palming his forehead and groaning. _**"Why do I hurt so much?". **_Blaine sat up and winced as the pain in his head and side grew worse when his muscles had to move in order to sit up.

Blaine suddenly remembered what happened last night and started to move around, looking to see if any of his belongings was there. Sadly there were none. Clearly last night he was kicked out of the house without anything. His father was probably furious at him over the fact that he fainted. Yeah he knew that his father hated the fact that Blaine had feelings and was able to faint but to Blaine's father it was the fact that he did faint was the fact he was angry, well he is always angry.

Blaine still didn't know where he was or what time it is. He seems to be outside on the side of the road, the sun was starting to break out behind the clouds and he was also in front of a car shop. Maybe last night his father dumped him here, in order to get rid of him. From seeing a street sign he could tell that his house was seven miles away, that is too much for him to walk to just be turned away again. He will have to start a new life even though it will have to start at the side of the road. Blaine stands up slowly being careful of his side, he not sure if his side was just bruised or if a rib was broken. Maybe he was overreacting but it did really hurt, especially when he breathed in. Also on top of that was that his head is pounding and it felt like his head was going to explode. Blaine started to walk forward but all he was able to manage was a stagger. He heard a shout from the back of him and he tried to turn around but he ended up the ground clenching his head with his hands.

Someone was shouting from outside. Kurt didn't know what was happening but still he just rushed outside, scared to see what it would be. His father was crouching over some kid who looked like he had seen better days. Kurt rushed over to them and was shocked to see what it was.

" What the hell happened dad!" Kurt exclaimed crouching on the other side of the boy.

"I don't know Kurt I just saw some kid outside our store and he looked a little confused. So naturally I went over to him to see if he was okay but suddenly he was just out like a light." Kurt's dad Burt sounded a bit scared, obviously and worried about this boy. So was Kurt. The boy looked starved and had been though a lot. There was dark circles under his eyes,probably from not being able to sleep during the night. The boys hair was all matted down but Kurt could see if it was washed and had been brushed the boy would have had beautiful black curls. His hair was a bit long also but that wasn't something Kurt wouldn't be able to fix.

"What the hell is wrong with him Kurt!" Kurt snapped out of his daydream and looked at his father. Burt looked very worried about the boy and Kurt knew that Burt's heart was breaking over the fact that the Boy was obviously abused and abandoned by his parents. Kurt stood up and said to Burt "Okay pick him up, the ground is not comfortable and I don't want him to be in more discomfort and we are going to bring him to the office. We have a firs aid kit so I will be able to have a look at his injures and see what we are dealing with. Okay"

Burt nodded his agreement and slowly bent down to lift the boy up off the ground and into his arms. The boy seemed to be a dead weight in Burt's arms so Kurt went over to the boy and looked at his chest to make sure that he was breathing normally and was just sleeping at that moment. The Boys chest was moving up and down at a slow pace, showing that he was just sleeping a dead sleep. "He really did need that sleep though" Kurt thought to himself, "Pity that so far in his life was pretty crappy, hopefully now he will have a better one"

Burt started to walk back up to the garage and Kurt started to follow him, his eyes rested on the boy that was in his fathers arms, just knowing that he had to hep this boy, Help him have a better life

**Hey the author here! Hope you like this chapter. Also sorry that Its on the shorter side but still! Thanks for the views, favs, alerts and reviews on the first chapter. Thanks!**


End file.
